eres la razon de mi existir
by sakura33m
Summary: todos tienen derecho a un amor verdadero, una razon mas para existir. oky sigo siendo malicima para los resumenes T.T, pero bueno esto es como la historia original que queria escribir cuando publique pesadilla , espero les guste. (para entenderlo mejor leer primero pesadilla , si?)


Eres la razón de mi existir.

Era un día muy normal como cualquier otro, claro, si a normal se le puede decir ver a un chico cabezón, de hermosos ojos ámbar y tés pálidos, ir tras un chico de extraña piel verde, sin nariz ni orejas, mientras se gritan insultos de ¨poca¨ educación en medio de la calle como perros y gatos.

-Deja de acosarme, maldito humano cabezón!- grito enfurecido el chico, el cual responde al nombre de Zim.

-yo no te estoy acosando, estúpido alíen!- defendió el chico llamado Dib –solo vigilo que no planees algo para dominar el mundo.

-cuando espías o ´sigues a alguien se le llama acoso larva-humana, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo con un tono de fastidio y arrogancia en su voz.

-no si a la persona o 'mejor dicho alíen al que acosas intenta dominar el mundo- el joven de ojos ámbar ya estaba cansado de la misma tonta pelea de siempre.

-vez!, acabas de admitir que me acosas maldito Dib-cabezón- grito el invasor con tono de victoria, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-si lo que tu digas- el muchacho solo se limito a suspirar, ya que bien sabia que Zim no lo Dejaría de molestar hasta obtener la ultima palabra de la pelea –adiós, idiota.

-¿A dónde iras Dib?, ¿a tu casa donde nadie de tu familia te quiere, ni te querrá?, ¿digo, después de todo, quien querría a un loco idiota como tu?, ¿de seguro la única persona que tal vez te esperaría en casa seria la persona a la que los humanos llaman madre, la cual tengo entendido no tienes …?- Zim fue callado por una bofetada en la cara.

-¿y?-Zim volteo de nuevo la cara directo a la del chico de piel pálida- ¿a ti que te importa si tengo, o no una madre?, ¿a ti que rayos te interesa eso, maldito monstro-espacial?, ¿Qué tiene de malo que mi mama ya no pidiera estar conmigo?, responde idiota!- grito Dib a todo pulmón.

Zim se quedo pasmado ante tal reacción del humano, pero eso rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿tanto te importa?, yo pienso que ella se fue por que era una cualquiera que se metía con todos los humanos que se le pasaban por delante.

-cállate, ella nunca abría hecho eso!- grito enojado el humano al escuchar semejante barbaridad sobre la única persona que de verdad lo había amaba.

- o quizás se fue al descubrir que tenia a un loco como hijo, si eso debió haber sido, digo, ¿Quién quiere a un loco fan de lo paranormal como hijo?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, al terminar eso, el hermoso brillo de los orbes dorados de Dib se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar, ojos sin brillo ni esperanza alguna, ojos que en vez de ser de una persona, pertenecieran a un muerto.

-creo que tienes razón … dejare esta estupidez de lo paranormal, mejor me dedicare a la ¨ciencia real¨ como mi padre, adiós Zim –dicho esto, dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente a su casa.

El chico en la puerta de su casa-base, estaba en estado de shock, no sabia muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, pero … ¿lo que dijo estaba bien?, si era así, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, ¿Por qué al ver esos ojos sin brillo del chico humano, se había sentido como si algo dentro de el se destrozara lentamente con cada palabra que el chico pálido decía?, ¿pero que rayos le pasaba?, ¿Por qué había dicho cosas tan crueles a Dib?, ¿Por qué … se sentía tan mal por eso?, ¿es su enemigo después de todo, o no?, estas y mas preguntas se formaron en la cabeza del invasor Zim.

A la mañana siguiente, Zim se levanto con mucha pereza de la cama no tenia ganas de levantarse, se sentía muy frustrado y desesperado, no tenia la menor idea del por que de su estado actual, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza … Dib.

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que quiso saber fue sobre ese tonto-humano-cabezón, pero lo que vio le dejo mucho que pensar, el chico tenia la misma mirada perdida y sin brillo de ayer.

Dib nunca reflejaba lo que sentía pero … realmente lo que el alíen había dicho, le lastimo mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

-Dib-humano …-

-por favor Zim no hables, … de nada sirve-dijo el joven Dib membrana susurrando lo ultimo, con la cara dirigida al piso.

Zim no dijo nada, simplemente miro como el chico se dirigía al salón con la cara aun viendo el suelo.

Terminadas la clases en la escuela preparatoria (Dib ahora tiene 17 años) por ese día, Dib se fue a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto, hora tras hora solo pensando en lo insignificante que era, cuando los primeros rayos del anochecer tocaron la ventana del chico, el había tomado una decisión para dejar de sufrir, una decisión que el sabia que era solo de los cobardes … pero … ¿que mas hacer cuando la persona que te gusta te dice que nadie te quiere ni te querrá? y la persona que lo haga es un completo idiota

Zim estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, pensando en el muchacho de ojos ámbar, hasta que cierta chica de pelo morado irrumpió violentamente tirando la puerta de una patada y gritándole al alíen aturdido.

-ziiimmm, estúpido alíen, ¿que le has hecho a mi hermano?- grito la chica con rabia reflejada en su voz.

-¿Q-qué?-fue lo único que logro decir.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Dib? A tirado todas las cosas que tiene de lo paranormal, muñecos, videos, libros, TODO, hasta la camisa que tiene dibujado un alíen que … mama le había regalado cuando nació … el tiene que estar muriendo o algo parecido como para darme esa camiseta como si nada- dijo la joven membrana con un tono un poco triste por lo ultimo que dijo, pero sin quitar esa mirada asesina que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Qué has dicho humana? El seria incapaz de tirar toda esa basura paranormal, si algo admiro de el, es su coraje para creer en locuras de fantasmas y duendes, su paciencia para esperar algo que tal vez jamás pasara y su entusiasmo para ir tras cualquier pista de fantasmas, por eso me enamore de él - dijo zim sin pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las manos y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara. -

-¿así que te enamoraste de mi hermano?-

- … -zim no dijo nada, simplemente no sabia que decirle a la chica gótica.

_-¿Por qué?-_ pregunto Gaz mirando fijamente los ojos sin pupilentes de zim

_- Simplemente no lo se, pero si se que extraño el brillo de sus ojos-_ dijo zim mirando fijamente los ojos de Gaz, para que viera que no mentía.

_-¿Lo recuerdas?-_

_-No, la última vez que vi una emoción reflejada en sus ojos, fue de tristeza.-_

_-¿Lo amas?-_

_-No se lo que es el amor, pero si el amor significa pensar en él todo el día y la noche, querer estar a su lado a pesar del pasado, ¨sentir insectos¨ en el estomago al verlo … entonces si lo amo.-_

_-¿Puedes hacer algo por el?-_

_-Si … pero … temo que no acepte mi ayuda y me mire con ojos de odio, en esos hermosos ojos que alguna vez demostraron valentía, cariño, locura, fuerza, responsabilidad, admiración y … y … y el alma de un guerrero que lucho por proteger lo que quiere e importa … ahora solo muestran una mirada vacía de emoción, como si de un muerto se tratase … -_

-Zim, eres la único ¨persona¨ que puede ayudarlo, si enserio lo amas, ve tras el- dijo Gaz despegando la mirada de los ojos de Zim dándole la espalda para irse a casa.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-en el techo del viejo hospital abandonado, date prisa- dijo ella pero paro su camino al llegar a la puerta- ah, por cierto, esta conversación nunca paso, ¿he?- dicho eso la dama de la noche se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Después de todo eso, zim corrió a mas no poder al viejo hospital, sin su disfraz ya que era de noche nadie lo vería, al llegar subió las escaleras hasta el techo, ahí se encontraba Dib sentado en la orilla del techo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible.

-nadie me necesita ¿para que vivir, si no tengo una razón para existir?- dijo Dib para si mismo, sin percatarse de la presencia de Zim, que al escuchar eso sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero esta ves sabia la razón de eso -¡¿he?!- Dib sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda, junto a algo húmedo y cálido que empapaba poco a poco su camisa.

-nunca digas eso, ¿Cómo podría vivir yo, sin la persona que me robo el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo?- decía entre lagrimas el pequeño alíen mientras escondía su cara en la espalda del chico de lentes –se que me odias, que soy de otro mundo, y tengo miles de defectos, pero … me … ¿me permitirías ser la razón de tu existir?- decía tímidamente con la voz temblorosa y un preciosa rubor en las mejillas.

- … -no dijo nada esta muy sorprendido de que la persona que más amaba le correspondiera.

-p-por favor … contesta … -susurro Zim soltando poco a poco su agarre del abrazo que le había dado al humano, pues el sabia que en ese planeta estaba mal visto una relación así, además de que siempre a molestado al chico humano y tal vez lo odie por todo lo que le a hecho.

Zim al terminar de soltarse del muchacho, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse aun con lagrimas en aumento en sus ojos color vino, empezó a caminar pero algo lo detuvo.

Dib al sentir que el alíen ya no lo abrazaba, se giro donde estaba sentado, se paro, jalo a Zim de la muñeca y ahora fue él quien abrazo a la persona que ama pero esta vez frente a frente.

-¿Por qué preguntas si puedes ser la razón de mí vivir?- Zim pensó que lo estaba rechazando así que intento zafarse del agarre de Dib, lo cual no logro –no seas tonto … - esta vez Zim comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando Dib tomo su barbilla para mirarlo directo a los ojos, los cuales mostraban de nuevo su brillo pero esta vez mas intenso- por que tu´ ya eres la razón de mi existir, te amo- la distancia entre sus labios lentamente fue desvaneciéndose, hasta quedar perdidos en un profundo beso, algo torpe pero tierno y lleno de amor.

-¿te amo?, entonces … ¿yo te gusto?- dijo Zim emocionado y sin poder evitarlo asalto los labios de Dib, pero esta vez cayendo al perder el equilibrio por el abrazo sorpresa- yo también te amo mi humano-cabezon.

Desde ese dia comenzó el principio de un hermoso romance, Dib convivía mas con su hermanita y compañeros de clase, le seguía gustando lo paranormal pero ya no era un fan enloquecido, también sonreía mucho mas que antes, trabajaba con su papa en los laboratorios membrana, también Zim cambio un poco, le ayudaba a su novio y a su suegro en todo lo que podía, el padre de Dib primero no había aceptado su relación pero al ver que su hijo era tan feliz tuvo que ceder cosa de la que nunca se a arrepentido.

Todos tienen derecho a tener un amor verdadero, una razón más para existir.

FIN

Gracias por leer mi pobre y inocente intento de fanfic :D ¿alguna opinión o´comentario?


End file.
